All I Ask
by Watching Eternity
Summary: A oneshot I wrote. 7th year is almost over and Hermione's thoughts are interrupted by a certain redhead we all know and love. better than it sounds, R&R! HGRW


_**Here's a oneshot I wrote in the car during an outing. It's the end of their 7**__**th**__** year, and Hermione's thinking…. REVIEW!!**_

----

School. Normal kids can't wait for it to end. Hermione, though, was not a normal kid going to a normal school. Seventh year was almost over at Hogwarts and Hermione reflected sadly. Voldemort was dead, Dumbledore was too, sadly, the Deatheaters were all caught and sent to Azkaban, and Hermione had yet to tell Ron she loved him. Hermione was starting to doubt she ever would.

She was sitting on the step in front of the Hourglass for Gryfindor, listening to the rain fall heavily on the steps outside, and staring off into space.She was alone, everyone else had already gone in for dinner. The noises from the Great Hall reminded her that there was so little time left to be together with her friends, so little time left to be children, though Hermione had no doubt that she had lost her own childhood years ago. A hand rested over her mouth and a tear leaked from her eye. She had been rather depressed lately because she really had no idea of what to do about Ron. She loved him, she had finally admitted it to herself ages ago, but she knew he would never love her. They were best mates, except when they were at each other's throats. Hermione knew she was going to miss him very much. She didn't know what she wanted to do with her life, what she wanted to do at all.

"Hey Hermione! Hey, what's wrong?" a voice queried from next to her. Hermione jumped, she hadn't realized Ron had walked up next to her.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong," she said quickly, brushing the tear away.

"'Mione, I know something is wrong, tell me." Ron said, a bit more demanding than he meant. He had felt his heart constrict when he saw that single tear like glass glistening on Hermione's cheek, He was worried about her. She'd never know it, but he loved her more than he loved anything in the world.

Hermione flashed an angry look. "Well _excuse_ me! I'll just tell you my whole life story then, shall I? Maybe make you tea and biscuits also? Geez, when did you become king of the world and I now have to bow down and take to your orders?" She flared. Ron took a step back.

"Wait a bloody second, Hermione! I was just asking what was wrong! You make it sound as if I was giving you the death sentance! You never open up to us, Ginny says you've been crying a lot lately and I was worried. Sorry for ever wanting to be your friend! You always take a bite out of people trying to help, or is it just me that you have a problem with?" He bit out at her. He realized what he had said and winced. He started to open his mouth to mollify her, but it was too late. She whipped out the big guns.

"Problem with? _Problem with?!_ God, Ronald! I don't have a problem with you, no. Not at all. Am I just supposed to stand here and let you take over? I have news for you, bucko, I have more to me than some of the other girls out there! I will not flop all over you because you smile at me and ask '_what's wrong?'_! I refuse to be the girl who tails around the one that they want with nothing more than the hope that he'll someday turn around and see she's there!" Hermione suddenly gasped, realizing what she had just admitted. Ron looked like he'd been whacked in the face with a Bludger. They didn't notice that Harry and Ginny had heard them and come to help. Ginny held Harry back and shook her head. This was between Hermione and Ron, they were not to interupt. 

Before she could do any more damage, Hermione turn and ran out the Main Entrance into the rain. Ron took off after her to see her running towards the lake, his fear that he had actually done something bad enough to lose Hermione forever spurred him on.

Ron reached a giant, arching Willow that lived next to the lake a minute after Hermione. He crept around the tree trunk to see a sight that clutched at his heart and tore it to shreds. Hermione sobbing, hand over her mouth and eyes clouded with tears.

"Hermione..." Ron whispered. She spun around, tears still streaming down her face.

"What can I give you, Ron? I have nothing to give you! I can't hand you the world, I can't become anyone worthy of your love! I can't be who you want me to be, I can't be beautiful, or witty, or creative! I can't be your everything! What do you want me to do, Ron? What could I do? I'm not right for you." Hermione cried out fiercely. Ron stared, unable to answer. 

"Ron, just leave me alone. I've screwed up to much already." Hermione looked down. Ron broke free of the freeze on his body, walked forward, and wrapped her in a hug.

"Ron! Let go of me!" Hermione screamed and she struggled to free herself. Ron just held onto Hermione tightly until she stopped thrashing around and stood there sobbing into his chest. Ron took a hand and lifted Hermione's chin so that he could see into her eyes.

"Hermione. I don't want anything of you besides your happiness and being with you. You don't need to give me anything, I should be the one giving you the world. I am the one unworthy of your love, not the other way around. You are everything I ever wanted, all I ever _will_ want. You are the most beautiful person I know, you're the smartest witch of our age, you are also the most talented, charming, stubborn, _amazing_ person I know. You never cease to amaze me. You don't know how much I _need _you, how much I just want to stand like this for the rest of my life."

Ron leaned in to her and kissed her. Hermione could feel all the passion and love Ron held in that kiss. She kissed him back with a ferocity and passion Ron knew only Hermione could muster. When they finally broke apart Ron gazed into the brown eyes that held his heart and traced a finger along Hermione's jaw.

"And the only thing I want you to do is protect my heart. It's always been yours. I wouldn't have it any other way. Bloody hell, Hermione, _I love you_. I will never, ever, find a person better for me than you, without you, I am nothing." He whispered. Hermione closed her eyes.

"Ron, all you had to do was ask. I would give you my heart in return for yours."

Ron leaned in to her and whispered right before their lips met:

_"That's all I'll ever ask."_

_-----_

_**So? How'd you guys like it? review and tell me!!!!**_

_**Sincerely,  
Watching Eternity.  
**_


End file.
